


Not Acting

by CreepyGhostQueen



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Actor - Freeform, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Second person POV, Sex, adorable sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyGhostQueen/pseuds/CreepyGhostQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've always wondered what sex with your boyfriend Matt Smith would be like, but you never imagined it would be like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Acting

Matt knew you watched Doctor Who, but if he found out about your 'obsession' or rather 'attraction' with his sex scenes, he may realize that dating you wasn't the best option. You and Matt had been together for over a year, but you've known each other since you met at a con a few years back. Even now you would honk that his was all a dream and that you'd wake up abruptly. Yet every moment with Matt was lively and energetic. There was never a dull moment. 

Except when he was gone. When he was gone, you got lonely, and that's when your 'obsession' would arise.

You lay alone on the king size bed that the two of you shared. The television was on in the background but the noise was simply static to you. Your attention was focused on your phone. Watching your boyfriend in a sex scene was strangely arousing to you. Of course you'd never admit it. As far as you were concerned Matt didn't care much for sex, he had never hinted about it, or done anything really more than kissing. 

Yet as you watched you looked for some hint that any of this wasn't acting, you searched for a secret sign of true enjoyment. But in the end you got distracted and your hand slid down into your pants. You almost didn't notice Matt stepping in the bedroom door. 

You jerked your hand from your pants and quickly locked your phone, hoping he hadn't noticed. "What are you doing?" He'd noticed. 

"Nothing" you lie with a smile. "How was filming?"

"Good?" He raised his brow. "Were you watching porn?" he fought to keep a smile off his face. 

"No!" You protested a bit too quick. 

"Y/N." He held out his hand. "Give me the phone."

"It's locked." You hid it under your arm. 

Matt jumped on the bed, straddling you and pinning your arms up with one hand. His other tickled you until your body slipped away from the phone. He grabbed it, keeping your arms playfully pinned. You could easily escape, but something in your mind told you to stay still. 

"Let me guess the password." He smirked. "Day we met? Birthdate? Anniversary-" his smile grew bigger. "No, no it's simple isn't it?"

You tried your best to keep a poker face. 

"6-2-8-8?" He asked then nodded. Your phone clicked in response and you knew exactly what he was seeing as he looked at the screen. Mid sex scene from Christopher and His Kind. "Oh." His face flushed red, as did yours. He released your arms. "You like this?"

You noticed the wet on your hand and you quickly brushed it against your pants. Matt worked his way off of you and over to the television. "I-" you sat up and began to protest. 

He shut the television off and turned to you with a grin of pure delight. "You know that was acting right?" You nodded. "If you like that-" he snickered. "You'll love this." 

Within an instant he had you pushed back onto he bed, his body pressed firmly against yours. "Matt-" you began to protest but he stopped you with a hard kiss. 

At first you thought he was drunk. But as you looked into his brown eyes, you could tell he was the same tired, playfull boy you've adored for years. 

"Shhh." He pressed his finger to his lip and quickly manuvered his shirt off of his body. You'd seen him shirtless before, but not from this angle. He moved slightly and you could feel the hardening lump forming below his jeans. 

You weren't wearing much. It was a Friday night that you expected to spend alone. Black yoga pants and a grey tank top were all you were wearing. And Matt could sense that. His hands playfully streaked the side of your body were you lingere lines should've been. "Is this what happens every night I'm gone?" He asked. 

You shook your head. You were still not use to this from him. 

"You can talk Y/N, you have a beautiful voice." He kissed your neck, sending shivers down your spine. 

"I don't know what to say." You shrugged. He kissed again. 

"Well tell me, do you like what I'm doing?" 

You were silently staring at him before you fully took in what he had asked. "Yes, yes, I love it" you admited. 

"Good." His fingers curled around the bottom of your tank top. "So do I." Slowly he pushed it up, exposing first your stomach, and then your chest. You blushed. Matt had never seen you this way, and despite his sex scenes you still couldn't imagine him enjoying it. Yet the look on his face was like a child opening up a present on Christmas morning. 

One hand began to streak your breast while the other supported himself. His fingers kneeded and pinched at your exposed breast. "Tell me." He smiled. "what is it you like about watching those, minus the sex."

You blushed even redder. "Your hand." You sighed, thinking back to the videos. "It always goes to the same place." 

A smile crept across his face again. "Oh." He laughed teasingly. "You mean here?" He pushed his hand up your chest and placed it firmly around your neck. 

You were filled with fear and excitement. "Ya." The word was barely audible. 

He leaned down and kissed you passionately. His hand rested on your neck, not too tight, but tight enough to cause a slight discomfort. He used his hand to position your head the way he wanted on order to kiss you in his own special way. His tongue would barely scrape your lip, giving you just enough to feel satisfied. 

Which he was kissing you, Matt began pushing your legs apart until the fell open against the bed. The hand around you neck made it's way down to your tight yoga pants. You could feel his moan inside your mouth as he ran his fingers across the hem of your pants. He wanted to touch you as bad as you wanted him to, but he continued to tease and tickle you slightly. 

He climbed to his knees, giving him full access of both hands. Both hands rested on your hips before sliding inside to grab your ass. His hands were stronger than you had anticipated and you could hardly wait for what he would do next. With his hands still firmly on your ass he bent down and placed a kiss on your waist, just below your belly button. The kiss was followed by a teasing lick. 

You heard yourself moan. 

"You like that?" He removed one hand to dry the area before licking it again. His free hand caressed your skin while his other continued to squeeze your ass, not gentle, but not hard. It was the perfect medium. "There are so many things I want to do right now" he was talking more to himself rather than you. "Which should I do first?" 

The hand on your ass slowly made it's way to the front of your pants. Slowly, ever so slowly he slipped one finger inside, making you shutter. He was slow too as he pulled it out and placed his finger in his mouth, sucking it greedily like it was some sort of powerful drug. 

He replaced his wet finger and added another one as well. You bucked your hips up to get closer to him but with his other hand he firmly holds your waist down. "No, no, no." He said playfully. "I'm in charge right now." Those words made you melt. 

He releases his grip on your hips and rather brought his hand back to your throat. "Kiss me?" He asked. 

You attempted to lift your head but his grip grew tighter. 

"What's wrong?" He smiled. "Kiss me Y/N." 

You tried again and his grip tightened even more. He smiled in satisfaction. 

With your hips now free the only way to keep you from thrusting against him was for him to began remove his fingers from your wet pussy completely. As soon as you felt that you would calm down and his fingers would enter again. His hand still tight on your neck. 

He looked down at you and smiled again. "Kiss me." He ordered. 

You could no longer resist. You grabbed his hand and pulled him down onto you. He released his hand from your neck, however his other hand quickened speed. 

He removed his however, to pull off your yoga pants, completely revealing yourself to him. "Let me show you a little trick I learned." He said as your kiss ended. 

He crawled farther down your legs and bowed. His face hovered over your exposed body. Slowly he began to lick up and down your clitoris. His licking was slow but continuous. His fingers were replaced and you could feel yourself building. He let out a throaty moan that you could feel inside of you. This set you off. He removed his tongue and let you ride out your orgasm on his fingers. 

As you began to calm down, he kissed you softly. All you wanted right now was for him to be inside you, not just his fingers. You sat up and pulled his pants and boxers down to his ankles. His hard dick was exposed to you now, you reached out to grab it. 

"Who said you were in charge?" He pushed you back down and stepped out of his clothes completely. You tangled your fingers in his hair as his body pressed close to you. "Ready?" He asked softly. 

"Please." You begged. 

He slid inside you with a moan. He gave you a moment to adjust, before resting his hands on your hips and thrusting slowly in and out. You were tired of everything being so slow. "Faster." You begged. 

"If I go faster I won't stop." His voice was full of pleasure. 

"I don't care." You moaned. "Matt please." 

He obeyed and thrusted into you, hard, deep, and fast. He seemed to lose control as he let himself enjoy his pleasure as well as creating pleasure for you. You pulled him down into a long sloppy kiss. The kiss was full of moaning from both of you. 

"Sexy!" He moaned as he pulled away. "Mhhh." 

"Matt I-" you were building again. 

"Mmmm come on baby." He kissed you again and you could feel his dick pulsate inside you. He was coming, and so were you. 

Matt collapsed to the side of you. Both of you laid motionless on the bed catching your breath before you crawled into the comfort of his strong arms. 

"And. That." He spoke between deep breaths. "Was not acting." He looked at you with a smile. "Next time I'll let you be in charge okay?" He kissed your nose playfully. 

"Sounds good." You smiled. 

"I love you Y/N." He hugged you close. 

"I love you too Matt." You draped your arm over his chest and closed your eyes.


End file.
